Principality of Eleucea
The Most Serene Holy Roman Principality of Eleucea (in Italian: Serenissimo Sacro Romano Principato d'Eleucea) is a sovereign micronation based on the Minecraft server Parkercraft. History The Principality of Eleucea was estabilished in February, 2013, by the Imperial Prince of the Eastern Roman Empire Flavius David Konstantinos XIX, who is a descendant of the Byzantine Imperial Houses of the Komnenos, the Angelos-Doukas and the Palaiologos. The Principality based is strenght on unshakeable walls, the Constantinian Walls, and on a well-equipped and on an high technology artillery, and is supported by the friendship of the Prince with some of the most power players on the server. Early Age In the Early Age (2013), the Principality started to grow its power stockpiling a huge amount of natural resources and building infrastructures, colonizing the territories, fighting both mobs and hostile players. Middle Age In the Middle Age (2014), the Principality got its apogee. The Eleuceans started to form the Imperial Army and the Senate is estabilished. The Prince started to buy the majestic Constantnian Walls, two defensive perimeters designed to repulse any possible external attack. In 2014 the Principality got most of its battles, fighting for its survival or attacking other cities and players. The first serious war what involved the Principality was the "War of the First Coalition against Eleucea", when the Principality got attacked from most of the server players, who tried to stop its rise to power. The Principality, after a massive attack to the capital of the coalized cities, won the War, however wasting most of its richness. Late Age In the Late Age (2015), the Principality started its decay, due to the strenghtening of its enemies and the rise of some new superpowers. In the "War of the Second Coalition", declared on March 17th, 2015, Eleucea is attacked by most of the server players. The first siege failed, due to the strenght of the old walls and the attack power of the walls artillery, but a new and major attack, with the massive use of long-rage artillery and weapons of mass destruction (like bombs of TNT), took the Walls to falls and the Imperial Army got crushed in the battle among the City's buildings. The Prince and most of his soldiers, anyway, succeeded to leave the City and they built a new army in the exile in the village called Amenos. After one week of rearrangement of the State, the Prince led a counter-offensive and reconquered Eleucea, taking advantage of the disintegration of the Coalition and of the shock caused by the attack. By this time, Eleucea lost most of its ancient power and by now the City is called simply "Old Eleucea". By August 2015, the Principality moved its Capital to a new fortified city, called Castél Aurenia (Castle Aurenia in English), while the old city is being gradually abandoned in favour of the new one. In September 5th, Eleucea is griefed and definitively abandoned, while the new city and capital, Eudossia, is being build around Castél Aurenia. Eleucean Civil War After the building of Castèl Aurenia, a civil war blew up in the Principality: Flavius Matteus rose up against the Prince, beating him in a duel and declaring himself the new Prince, with the title of King of Malta and created the Commonwealth of Eleucea. The former Prince got in exile in Amenos. In those days, Castèl Aurenia got attacked and the Eleucean Army, with a low morale, got beated and the Castle raided. Flavius Niketas Roland and Flavius Francis Valentinian who in turn rose up against Flavius Matteus and formed, for one day, the Regency of Eleucea, restoring Flavius David Konstantinos XIX as Most Serene Prince. Eleucean Renaissance After the total destruction of the old Eleucea, the Principality abandoned the old lands and the city of Nova Eleucea is being built. The Principality settled near another city, Hypercube, starting with its citizens and government a friendly relationship and gaining help to rebuild the city. After two months of peaceful coexistence, there started to be territorial disputes and, on August 17th, war was declared between the two countries. The conflict has not seen any true battle till August 22nd. The City-State of Hypercube capitulated in a few days, and the Eleucean military paraded in the city, which was promptly renamed Neu Hofstadt. Government Eleucea is ruled by an Autocratic and Dispotic monarchy, anyway highly approved by the citizenship. The Prince and Emperor (because of his ascendants) is Flavius David Konstantinos XIX of Byzantium, Heir of the Imperial House of the Flavius Komnenos Angelos-Doukas Palaiologos, who in the past ruled the last four century of live of the Eastern Roman Empire. The Imperial Senate took an important role in the first two years of the Principality, being progressively left empty of power with the decay of the Principality. Now it exist only formally, even because the Senate building got destroyed in the War of the Second Coalition, due to its proximity to the Walls. With the Eleucean Renaissance, the Imperial Senate is rebuilt, and gained again its ancient power. The Government of Eleucea currently occupies the city of Hypercube, renamed and therefore officially known as Neu Hofstadt, and owns the colonies of Eudossia and Moesia. It entertains diplomatic relationships with the City-State of Waterloo and its leader Niccolò Shire. Between April 12th and 13th 2017, the Eleucean Embassy was built in Waterloo, and it was called Villa Febe Pelagia. The Prince uses it as holiday mansion, and it is built in the Neo-Eleucean Style. The Waterloese Government is expected to build its own embassy in Nova Eleucea. Society and Economy The last census confirmed that 6 citizens are actually active. In the Middle Age, the population reached 20 citizens. All the citizens are actually males, but in the past there were two women. The Economy reached an high level of development in 2014, when the Imperial Markets got build in the central area of the City. During the Late Age it was pretty based on mineral processing and farming, while the trade economy was practically dead. With the Eleucean Renaissance the Principality returned to be a major center of worldwide trade. Culture Architecture During its long story, four architectural movements followed one another: the paleo-eleucean style, the middle-eleucean style, the renaissance style, the neo-eleucean style. The Paleo-Eleucean Style was the first original style used in the Early Age and all through the Middle Age and Eleucea's apogee. It was used by most of the original buildings of the Old City: it featured a massive use of stone bricks and cobblestone, as well as wood. The New Dendron Fortress is the only Paleo-Eleucean surviving building, even though it was built well after the destruction of the original city. The Middle-Eleucean Style '''was the main style during the Late Age. It was deemed poorer than the Paleo-Eleucean Style and was used due to shortages of more refined materials. The most common material used was oak wood, due to its large availability. The private residence of the Prince was built in this style, but was blown up in 2015. The new residence, '''Villa Aquilia, is inspired by the style, but it's far richer than it used to be. The Renaissance Style '''was used in the first phase of the Eleucean Renaissance. It put a big emphasis on luxury and it used clay and quartz as main materials. Exemplification of the style is found in the floors, world renowned due to their splendour. The '''Von Falk Palace '''is built in this style. The '''Neo-Eleucean Style '''is the current main style of the Principality. It blends the external sobriety of the Paleo-Eleucean Style and the pomp of the interiors, inspired by the Renaissance Style. '''Villa Febe Pelagia '''is an example. Nova Eleucea Nova Eleucea is the capital city of the Principality. It was founded on June 7th, 2016, long after the destruction of the old capital in the War of the Second Coalition. It hosts the Eleucean Government, even if the Reichspalast, where will be set all the bureaucracy, is not yet built; therefore, the Government uses as its see the Von Falk Palace. In the city, there are as of April 2017 the following buildings: * '''New Dendron Fortress: inspired by the Old Dendron Fortress and the Grand Dendron Citadelle, it's the main defensive building of the city. It hosts a Throne Hall and a warehouse. It's built in the Paleo-Eleucean Style; * Von Falk Palace: initially built by Luigi I of Eudossia, it was bought and renovated by the Prince. It is considered the main sight of the City, with its luxurious floors which are world renowned. It's built in the Renaissance Style; * Kek Tower: the first skyscraper ever to be built, it's set to become the tallest building of the world, even though the building site is still focused on the first floor; -Villa Aquilia: the private, two-floors residence of the Prince. Its bell tower makes it the tallest building of Eleucea as of today; * Kaiser-Wilhelm-Platz: a square built in the midst of the city. It's built in the Renaissance Style. Military In the Middle Age, the Imperial Army of Eleucea was one of the most powerful Military Units of the Servers. It counted 15 soldiers and 3 Armies, one of Infantry, one of Cavalry and one of Artillery, and 2 soldiers of Wall garrison. Every Generas got one enchanted diamond armor, while every soldier in the Infantry Army got one iron armor, a bow, one stack of arrows and one iron sword, inchanted if the battle is pretty important for the State survival. Every Knight in the Cavalry Army got one horse armoured with gold, one personal armor in iron and inchanted swords (in the Middle Age, it was made of diamonds). The Artillery Army was the real strenght of the Principality: with self-propelled three-reed machine guns, assault cannons and long-rage bombards of big caliber. The Artillery saved Eleucea a lot of times, while helped the Cavalry charges in the attacks to other cities. With the Fall of Eleucea, the Artillery Army and the Garrison brigade were disbanded and the two left Armies were merged into one Brigade, simply called "Imperial Army". With the Eleucean Renaissance the Imperial Army got back to the previous power, and an Air Force and a Navy is projected to be created soon. Flags and State Symbols The official flag of the Principality is a bicolour featuring three equally sized vertical pales: the first is red and the other two are white. In the red pale is present the Imperial Two-Headed Eagle of the Empire. This flag is going replaced by the War Flag, based on the German Reichskriegflagge, made by a golden cross, with the Imperial Eagle and the Flag of the Palaiologos Dinasty. Otherwise, rarely is used the Imperial House coat of arms. The Official National Anthem are two: Inno e Marcia Imperiale (Imperial Anthem and March), composed by the Price's friend Luigi Mungiguerra, and The Byzantine Empire track, composed for the game Crusader Kings 2. Sometimes the Droid March, even composed by Williams, is used by the Army. Some popular anthems used by the Principality in the Past were the Prinz Eugen Marsch and the Preussens Gloria, used in the Triumphs against foreign armies, the Pontifical Anthem during the Crusades against the atheist powers and, in closing, the Legacy of Rome track, even composed for Crusader Kings 2, to instill courage during hard battles. The Prince His Most Serene Highness, the Holy Roman Prince of Eleucea and Emperor of the Romans (that's the full title) is the absolute ruler of the Principality. The Principality has born, in the beginning of 2013, as Confederation of Eleucea, and his President was Pierfrancesco Domila (who later led a war against the Principality). Then the Eleucean people wanted Flavius David Konstantinos, who built for first a village where to live, as Prince, and he, after two years of reign, is still the ruler. List of the Eleucean Princes Category:Eleucean Wars